Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, small droplets of ink are jetted by inkjet or sprayed by a spray to the surface of a medium to form ink images or coat with ink.
In particular, color images can be easily formed utilizing inkjet recording methods. In addition, the inkjet recording method is widely used in terms of low running costs, etc. As the ink for inkjet recording, aqueous dye ink in which dyes are dissolved in an aqueous medium or solvent-based ink in which oil-soluble dyes are dissolved in an organic solvent are used. In general, taking into account safety and environment, aqueous dyes dissolved in water or water and a water-soluble organic solvent are used in home and office. However, recorded images formed with ink including such water-soluble dyes are inferior with regard to water resistance and weatherability.
Recently, aqueous pigment ink in which pigment particulates are dispersed in water has now been appealing. Ink for inkjet recording using a water dispersible pigment is known to be excellent with regard to water resistance and weatherability. However, if images are recorded on gloss paper with pigment ink, the pigment, which serves as a coloring material, does not permeate into the inside of an ink-receiving layer but remains on the surface of the gloss paper, forming a coated film thereon. Therefore, in comparison with recording with pigment ink on plain paper or recording with dye ink which permeates into the inside of an ink-receiving layer, recording on gloss paper with pigment ink is inferior with regard to abrasion resistance on the recording surface. This leads to problems such that when the recording surface is abraded, the printed film is peeled off and the abraded material causes contamination.